The Land Before Time: Activity Center
' The Land Before Time: Activity Center '''is a ''Land Before Time activity PC game. Plot Players could play different activity games with Littlefoot and his friends in the Great Valley. Whenever a player wins a game, they'll earn tree stars which they could use in the tree star forest where they could watch clips from The Land Before Time movies. Games Dino Trivia Players could join Ducky as they listen to and answer trivia questions from The Land Before Time movies. Bramble Maze Players must help Cera go through the bramble maze to find all the missing items that are lost in it. After Cera finds all the missing items, she'll have to find the exit. But Cera must watch out for Sharptooth. If he finds her, Cera will drop all the items and she will have to start over again. Build-a-Dino Players could use pieces of dino found in the Sinking Sand to build new creatures of their own. They could either be real, or imaginary, it's up to the player. Flying Games Littlefoot and his friends need help to fly across the river and land in the tall grass on the other side. The player must first choose the level of the tree as it's bent and when their ready to make Littlefoot or one of his friends fly, they click on the little dino holding onto the rope to cut it and Littlefoot or one of his friends will be launched into the air, across the river, and will land in the tall grass if the player got the level of the bent tree right. But if the tree level is set wrong, it could send Littlefoot or one of his friends flying into a rock, a tree or even the river. Colouring Book Players could color pictures of Littlefoot and his friends and many characters from The Land Before Time movies. Egg Golf Littlefoot needs help to roll dinosaur eggs into their nests. The player must help the egg that Littlefoot rolls right into it's nest by setting up it's path they want it to roll in. They must use ramps, bridges and other things to help the rolling egg avoid lava, cliffs or egg thiefs so it will roll safely into it's nest. Make a Story Players could make stories about Littlefoot and his friends. Players must first choose a story they want to create, then they choose a background for each page, then they add stickers of Littlefoot, his friends and other things they want to put in the background. When their done, they could listen to their story being read to them. There are three stories to choose from, the story of when Littlefoot and the gang got stuck in the Sinking Sand, the story of when the gang first meet Chomper and the story of when the gang stopped a Sharptooth that was trying to eat them (these are all scenes that happened in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure). Cave Concentration Players needs help Spike find all the creatures that are hidden in the caves. First, the player must click on a cave. After clicking on it, they'll see a creature inside it, then they must find another cave with a creature that's a match. The player must keep clicking on each of the caves until all the matching creatures inside each one are found. Tree Star Forest In the Tree Star Forest, the players could use the Tree Stars they won on each game to play clips from The Land Before Time movies. The theater plays clips from The Land Before Time, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving. Category:Video Games